Shunsui vs Grimmjow
by vampKing1995
Summary: Head Captain of the SS has ordered that a few Captains, including Shunsui, travel to the world of the Hollows, and exterminate all of them. Upon arrival, Shunsui encounters the Sexta Espada Grimmjow, and a dangerous batlle begins...


_Shunsui Kyoraku vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques_

_Dylan Wetzel_

In the vast, empty deserts of Hueco Mundo, the captain of Eighth Company, Shunsui encounters the Sexta Espada Grimmjow, whose dead set on finding and finally defeating deputy soul-reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. But the general of all Thirteen Companies, captain of First Company, has ordered that all and every Hollow encountered, especially the Espada, must be killed.

So the fight between Soul Reaper and Arrancar begins…

The blue, messy haired being before me has an immense amount of Spiritual Energy, meaning… "Are you an Espada?" I ask, looking at the Hollow, trying to see a rank.

A dangerous smile plays across his lips as he says, "I am. I'm the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow! And what would your name be, Soul Reaper? I'm assuming you're a captain due to your coat and your strong Spiritual Pressure."

Nodding, I reply, "I am. Captain of Eighth Company, Shunsui Kyoraku. Pleased to meet you, but I'm afraid I'm not here to chat. By the orders of old man Yama a few of us Captains were sent here. Every Hollow we encounter must be killed." Sighing heavily, I slowly draw my katana from its scabbard. "I don't fighting that much and I hate getting beat up, but I have no choice."

Grimmjow laughed darkly, throwing his head back. "If you want a fight, I'll fight you. But not until I kill Ichigo." Instantly he uses a Sonido to get behind me, but I use my Shunpo, Flash Step, to get right in front of him, and swing my blade at him. He scowls in anger and holds up an arm, thinking his Hierro will protect him.

It doesn't. My blade slices threw his skin and leaps back a few feet, his eyes darkening in anger. "I told you, Soul Reaper, I don't have time to fight you! You'll have to wait…" he stops abruptly as I appear before him, my katana aimed at his head. Snarling, he smacks it away and thrusts out a palm, a dark ball of blood red energy forming. Then he says, "Cero," and it blasts towards me. I easily avoid it by using a Shunpo, and follow his Sonido easily.

"I'm not letting you go that easily," I tell him. He glares at me and then draws his own sword. He slashes at my head, and I duck down. Then his left leg swings out towards me. I reappear behind him, and then instantly he behind me.

"Alright, fine! I guess I don't have much of a choice. Let's make this quick." He swings at my chest, and the moment I use my Shunpo, he thrusts out his other hand and blasts a Cero at where I reappear. Again, I use Shunpo to avoid being hit.

For an instant I lose track of him, and then side step as he swings down in a quick, powerful arc. Switching my blade to the other hand, I swing at him again, and he parries. His eyes widen in slight surprise as sparks screech off our blades.

In perfect timing, we both disappear and reappear repeatedly, small explosions of sand flying into the air from where we clash.

_This isn't to end quickly if I don't go all out, _Grimmjow thought. Holding out his sword, he makes a small slash on his first two fingers, and then aims his hand at me. Dark, electric blue energy crackles and forms in his hand, crackling wildly, making the sky darken. "This should get rid of you," he cackles. "The Cero only we Espada can use!" Letting it charge for a few more moments, he grins wildly and roars, "_Gran Rey Cero!_" and releases it.

It soars at me quickly, the spiritual energy ten times grater than that of his previous Cero. _I have no choice, _I thought. Raising my blades together in a cross, I say, "Flower wind rage and flower god Roar. Heavenly wind rage and heavenly demon sneer: Katen Kyokutsu." My spiritual energy increases as both my blades transform.

The moment the Cero is within a foot of me, I slash it in half horizontally and then vertically. The blast of immense spirit energy flies in four different directions. Two of them hit large red pillars behind me, and the others hit the ground far behind me.

Grimmjow can't seem to comprehend what he'd seen. "What the hell?" he whispers. "You shouldn't have been able to do that…What'd you do?" Then he notices my swords have changed. A hard scowl took over his face. "I'm assuming that's your zanpakto's released form, eh? Not a bankai, but to be able to slash a Gran Rey Cero in half is no small feat. None the less…I guess it's time I got serious." He uses a Sonido, and appears at my back.

With a quick Shunpo, I avoid getting run through, and swinging my left sword, send whirls of wind surrounding him. Then, at the exact time, we disappear up into the air. But I'm higher than he is. "Damn it!" Grimmjow snarls and twirls to face me.

"Takeoni," I say and bring my blades down upon his, sending him slamming into the sandy ground. He roars out in furry and starts blasting bala's me. "Enough wasting time already Espada. Perform your Resurreccion. You already said you'd fight all out."

"Shut up!" he howls, and then holds his blade in a sideways angle, placing his left fingertips onto the blade. It glows blue and a low humming sounding vibrates from it. The sand beneath his feet slowly begins twirling around him, getting faster and faster. "Grind," he declares, sliding his hand down the blade, "Pantera!" Huge spirals of sand and wind engulf him.

I feel his Spiritual Pressure skyrocket. I knew he was going to be tough, so I made sure to keep an eye on the shadows. As the sand settles, my eyes widen in slight surprise. He's taken the form a panther with human features. The ears, tail, claws. His teeth have all turned into glistening fangs. "Ready?" he chuckles, preparing to leap.

Instantly I thrust my blade into my shadow. Grimmjow's widen in surprise, and then pain as the blade sinks into his right ankle. "Shit!" he said, leaping up into the air with a Sonido. Quickly, I use a Shunpo and come soaring down at him, eyes hard and determined.

Glancing up, he snarls, "Not in your life!" A large, crackling sphere of energy forms in his hand and then surges towards me. Instantly, Grimmjow is behind me a few feet, releasing yet another Gran Rey Cero. "Die, Soul Reaper!"

"Kageyoni," I whisper, and stab into my shadows again, slashing him across the chest and then appearing behind him just as the Cero collide. A huge shockwave of power pulses for miles, destroying pillars and rumble.

Panting slightly, I notice a bleeding Grimmjow lying on the ground. Using Shunpo, I stand a few feet away, watching him carefully. In an instant, his claws rip threw my captains uniform and deep into my chest. Laughing darkly, he plunges his other hand into my side. "You're dead, Soul Reaper!"

Smirking, getting a dark growl from him, I say, "Not quite yet," and slash his left arm off cleanly at the shoulder. He seems stunned, and then, I add, "Oni Grey, white." Both of my swords slash down his body, piercing organs and the source of his Spiritual powers.

"D-damn…you, Soul…Reaper," he gasps, his released form slowly melding back into a sword. Slowly touching the ground, I lay him down. Glancing at me, he whispers quietly, "Don't embarrass…by leaving me alive like this. Finish…what you started."

Sighing, I say, "I have too anyway. You were a decent opponent, Grimmjow." Raising my blade high, in one quick, swift movement, take his off. __


End file.
